Family
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Nick's sister Daisy shows up and makes a request of him and Greg. Will they except? THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS TIL I CAN GET SOME OTHER STORIES FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

This is something i started 3 years ago and never finished.

**DALLAS TX**

**Nov, 3rd-2004**

Daisy Stokes was sitting on her living room couch looking at the ultra sound picture. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Not now. She looked down again. She needed to know how she could give this baby up. Cause she knew she would never be able to give it the life it deserves. She picked up her phone. And dialed the number.

"Las Vegas Crime lab. How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um is Nick Stokes there?" Daisy asked. "Hold on." And she was on hold. But when the line was picked up again she heard her baby brother.

"Nick Stokes." Nick said.

Daisy smiled. "Hey bro. How's it going?" Daisy asked.

She knew he was shocked. "Daisy? Hey sis." He said sounding glad.

Daisy smiled. "Hey. You up for a visitor?" Daisy asked.

She could hear her brother talking to someone. "Yeah. You know where I live. You in town now?" Nick asked.

"No. I just wanted to make sure before I got the plane tickets." Daisy said laughing.

"Ok. Well call me with the details and I will pick you up." Nick said.

"Ok. How's Greg?" Daisy asked. She could hear the smile in her brother's voice,.

"He's fine. He's here in the break room flirting with Sara." Nick said laughing.

Daisy could here Greg in the back ground. "Am not." Daisy laughed.

"Mind if I speak with him?" Daisy asked.

"Sure. Hold on. Actually I gotta go. So call me with the flight details. And I will see ya when you get here." Daisy smiled.

"Ok. Love ya Nick." Daisy said.

"Love ya too. Here's Greg." Nick said. Daisy could here the phone being passed.

"Hey Daisy." Greg said.

"Hi Greg. Are you flirting with the girls?" Daisy asked laughing.

"NO. I was asking her about something work related." Greg said innocently.

Daisy smiled. She was glad Nick found Greg. She wouldn't of met him except she had to go to Vegas. And she dropped by the Lab to see her brother. And that's where their Co workers were congratulating them on their first anniversary. Daisy was happy. Cause her Brother deserves happiness.

"Right. Listen do me a favor. Don't tell Nick but I want to get you guys to come to Dallas this Christmas. Reason I'm coming to Vegas." Daisy said.

"Ok. Well like he said call us and we'll come get you." Greg said.

"Ok. Take care of my brother. And I will see you guys in a few days,." Daisy said.

"Alright. See ya." Greg said to her and she heard the dial tone.

She looked down to her round belly. "Well kiddo looks like I have to go pack and get to Vegas." She said and got up.

**LAS VEGAS NV**

**NOV-10-2004**

Nick and Greg were at the airport waiting on Daisy to arrive. Nick was nervous. Daisy was the only one of his 6 brothers and Sisters to actually see him and Greg together. She was like his twin. They did everything together. High school was cool. Greg could see him fidgeting.

"Why you so nervous. She's seen us together before." Greg said grabbing his hands.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know she could just be wanting me to go back to Dallas. And I don't think I can handle seeing their faces." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Well what if I went with you?" Greg asked.

Nick looked at him stunned. "You would go with me. To Dallas. To meet my parents?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to meet the people who raised you. Made you the man you are today." Greg said.

Nick smiled. "Thanks." He said. Greg nodded.

Just then someone cleared their throat. "Do I have to stand here and listen to this mushy crap?" A woman asked.

Nick looked up to see his very pregnant sister standing in front of them holding a carrying on duffel bag.

"Daisy?" Nick asked.

Daisy smiled and leaned over and hugged him. "Yes little bro it's me." Daisy said. Nick was still picking his jaw up when Greg step up to her.

"Hey Daisy." Greg said hugging her.

She smiled and returned the hug. "Hey Greg. As soon as my brother picks his jaw up we can go. Cause this is all I have." She said.

Nick stepped forward and took it from her and took hold of her hand and started walking towards the truck.

NICK AND GREG'S HOUSE

Nick pulled into the driveway and got out. Daisy climbed out and walked with him to the door. When he opened it he let her go in. She looked around the living room. "Nice. How long you guys been living here?" She asked. Greg walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water.

"About 7 months." Nick said pointing her to the couch.

"Nick I'm pregnant not disabled. I can manage walking around." Daisy said laughing.

Greg stood back and watched the duo. "Would anyone care for something to eat?" Greg asked.

Daisy nodded. "I would love something to eat." Daisy said.

Nick nodded. "Me too." Nick said. Greg went back into the kitchen. Nick sat down beside Daisy.

"Ok Sis. You're 6 months pregnant and you're here. What's going on?" Nick asked bluntly.

Daisy smiled. "I want you and Greg to be this kids parents." Daisy said.

Nick was glad he wasn't holding nothing or he would of dropped it. "You what?" Nick asked.

Daisy nodded. "Nick I have cancer of the thyroid. They told me that I could lose this kid. But I told em God let me get pregnant he won't take this baby. I did some soul searching. And I don't want this kid in a family that will push stuff on them. I want it to be able to live life to the fullest." Daisy said getting up.

"Momma and Daddy pushed everything down our throats. Melanie is doing the same. God Nicky our sibling have kids and they're treating them like Momma and Daddy treated us." Daisy said wiping tears.

Nick stood up. "Why not go to an adoption agency?" Nick asked.

Daisy looked at him and smiled. "Cause I want you to raise it. You're a better man than Todd or Robert. You and Greg would be great parents." Daisy said.

Nick looked at her and hugged her. "I'll talk to Greg about it." Nick said.

"All I ask." Daisy said smiling.

"Daisy how long did they give you?" Nick asked.

Daisy hugged him tighter. "I probably won't make it to the spring. So they say. But I don't care how long I live I want you to raise this kid from the beginning." Daisy said.

Nick nodded. "K. I'll see what Greg thinks." Nick said. Neither sibling noticed Greg standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Smiling.

"Nick I'm more than fine with it." He said to himself.

TBC

Read and Review plzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all i will in later chapters bring up the father. But they'res a few hurdles the team has to get through.

Second. Special Thanks to. Ciara, Remote control princess, Allievbaby, dogdrummer hope i got that right and Alana.

**NOV-10-2004**

STOKE/SANDERS HOUSE

Daisy unpacked her bags in the guest room. Greg had to go to the lab and work the graveyard shift. Nick had taken off for the night. Daisy came out of the bedroom to find Nick sitting on the couch watching something on discovery.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked.

Nick looked over at her. "Discovery." Nick said.

Daisy smirked. "You always loved to watch this channel." Daisy said.

Nick nodded. "Greg teases me about it." Nick said.

"Where is Greg at?" Daisy asked.

Nick smiled at her. "He's at work. They called him in on a case. If he doesn't have to work over time he will be back at 7 in the morning." Nick said.

Daisy nodded. "You and him get a chance to talk about parenting this kid?" Daisy asked.

Nick shook his head. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow sometime. Besides I think Greg would love to do it. I think it's me who is a little leery about it." Nick said.

Daisy looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

Nick sighed. "Daisy have you ever thought of what Mom and Dad will think?" Nick asked.

Daisy nodded. "And I think that it's really none of their business." Daisy aid. Nick rolled his eyes and got up.

"Nick you said that they more or less have disowned you." Daisy said.

Nick nodded. "But it don't mean that this kid needs to deal with that." Nick said.

Daisy sighed. "No it doesn't. But it also doesn't mean that this has to go on for years." Daisy said.

Nick smirked. "Trying to be the peace maker sis?" Nick asked.

Daisy nodded, "If it gets you back home for Christmas this year. Then yes." Daisy said.

Nick sighed. "Daisy I don't know." Nick said. Daisy slid off the couch and walked over to him.

" I promise it won't be to bad. Greg and me will be your back up." Daisy said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Nick groaned. "Ok. Christmas we'll play the big happy family." Nick said.

Daisy smiled. "Cool. Now wanna feel the little one kicking?" Daisy asked smiling. Nick placed his hand on his sister's round stomach.

"You gonna find out the sex?" Nick asked.

Daisy smiled at him. "Depends on if the parents want to know." Daisy said.

Nick just smiled. "Me and Greg will talk about it." Nick said. Daisy smiled and went back to the guest room.

CSI LAB

Greg was sitting in the break room reading the file report.

Catherine came in. "Hey." She said .

Greg smiled up at her. "Hey. Find anything on the boyfriend?" Greg asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Brass is trying to find the daughter. Seems daughter didn't like mom much." Catherine said. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" Catherine asked.

Greg looked at her and shrugged. "Just thinking." Greg said.

Catherine sat down beside him. "Oh? What about?" Catherine asked.

Greg smiled. "Kids." Greg said.

Catherine smiled. "Well if you want to baby sit Lindsay just say so." Catherine said.

Greg laughed. "I love her that's for sure." Greg said. Catherine noticed the look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

Greg shook his head. "Not sure. But I will tell you when I know." Greg said standing up.

"Better go see if Mia has anything forus." Greg said leaving the break room. Catherine sighed before leaving the room to.

**NOV-11-2004**

STOKES/SANDERS HOUSE

Greg came into the house a little after 9 am to find Daisy an Nick sitting at the dining room table eating and laughing.

"Hey." Greg said. They looked at him.

"Hey. How was work?" Daisy asked getting up.

Greg smiled. "Busy. 1 case with a whole lot of twists." Greg said walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

Nick smiled. "Anyone wonder why I wasn't there?" Nick asked.

Greg looked at him. "Catherine asked. I said you had family in. Grissom told me to tell you he wants you in tonight tho." Greg said crossing the space between the fridge and the table. Greg leaned over and kissed Nick on the lips quickly.

"I'm gonna go shower. Be out in a few minutes." Greg said leaving. Nick and Daisy passed a look between each other.

"He ok?" Daisy asked bringing a couple of cups of orange juice back to the table.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. Probably a rough case." Nick said.

Daisy nodded. "Go check on him make sure he's ok. I'm gonna go to the market and get some stuff for dinner." She said.

Nick smiled. "Daisy you don't have to cook for us." Nick said.

Daisy smiled. "I know. But I like to. Momma and Daddy always taught us kids to cook and clean." Daisy said.

Nick nodded. "That they did." Nick said getting up putting his plate in the sink and running water on it.

"I'll be back later." Daisy said picking up her purse and heading out the door. Nick heard the door close as he walked into the bed room. He heard the shower going. Nick smiled and sat down on the bed. When Greg came out he dropped the towel he was wearing around his waist and pulled on some boxers and sweat pants. He smiled at Nick who was watching him.

"Why aren't you out with your sister?" Greg asked. Nick got up and walked over to Greg and kissed him passionately.

"Cause she went to the store." Nick said smiling.

Greg nodded. "So we have the house to ourselves." Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "But I need to ask something?" Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Ok ask away." Greg said walking them to the bed and sitting down. Nick sat down and breathed.

"Daisy has asked me to raise the baby. Actually she wants us to ." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "I know. I heard. And personally. I wouldn't mind doing it." Greg said.

Nick looked at him shocked. "You wouldn't mind. Even tho it's my niece we would be raising?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled. "No cause it's a part of your family. A family that has brought you up." Greg said. Greg noticed Nick was thinking.

"You're having doubts?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Daisy thinks it's gonna be easy for us to raise this kid. That once she has it she can relinquish all rights to it." Nick said.

"But what if the cancer goes away. What if she wants it back." Nick asked.

Greg shook his head. "I don't know. But we'll figure it out." Greg said taking Nick's hand. "Nick do you want to build a family with me. I mean do you want kids?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah I do. But I kinda just told myself I wouldn't make the best father." Nick said.

Greg shook his head. "You'll make a great dad." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "How do you know?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Cause I see how you are with Lindsay. You're easy with her. And kids just love you in general." Greg said.

Nick sighed. "My parents are gonna flip. Their unwed daughter having a baby. And having their gay son and his lover adopt it. Yeah that's gonna go over well." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Well Daisy mentioned something about Christmas in Dallas?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "You don't mind do you?" Nick asked.

Greg squeezed his hand. "Not one bit. If the parents want to fight about the kid then let them. Cause in the end I win." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "How's that?" Nick asked. Greg leaned in and kissed him. "I get to come home with you." Greg said kissing him again. Nick smiled and pulled Greg on the bed.

TBC

More to come. But only if you review it. So hop to it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next 3 chapters. Seeing as i'm on a roll. Keep the good reviews up

**NOV-12-2004 11: PM**

CSI LAB

Greg was sitting in the break room when Grissom Catherine Sara and Warrick all came in. Greg looked at Grissom. "Where is Nick?" Grissom asked. Just then Nick came in with Daisy behind him.

"Sorry. Had to get a visitors pass." Nick said making his way into the break room and flopping down on the couch beside Greg. Grissom looked at Daisy.

"Nick you want to introduce us to your friend?" Grissom asked.

Nick shook his head. "Sorry. Guys this is my oldest sister. Daisy. Daisy this is Gil Grissom our boss. Catherine Willows Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle. And you know Greg." Nick said,.

Daisy smiled. "Nice to meet all of you." Daisy said.

Grissom nodded. "Alright. Sara you're with me tonight Body in north Vegas. Warrick you have a suspicious body at the Tangiere. Catherine you Nick and Greg have an arson on the strip." Grissom said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright let's get to work. Greg make sure Mia knows where everything is." Grissom said.

Greg nodded. "Already covered. Came in earlier for that." Greg said getting up from his seat.

Grissom nodded. "Good." With that he was out the door. Everyone smiled.

"Nice guy." Daisy said.

Catherine smirked. "He grows on you." Catherine said. Daisy smiled.

"So you're Nick's older sister. Where are you in the line of Stokes kids?" Warrick asked.

Daisy smiled. "I'm the last girl. Me and Nick are 3 years apart." Daisy said. Nick stood up and helped Daisy to her feet.

"Alright sis. Why don't you take my car and go home." Nick said giving her his keys.

Daisy smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you. Nick talks about you to me a lot. I just wanted to meet you and see who Nick works with." Daisy said.

Catherine smiled at her. "How far along are you?" Catherine said pointing to her belly.

Daisy looked down and smiled. "6 months." Daisy said.

Catherine smiled. "You know what it is?" Catherine asked.

Daisy shook her head. "No." Daisy said glancing in Nick's direction.

"Walk me out Bro?" Daisy said. Nick nodded.

"We'll meet you at the truck Nick." Greg said. Nick nodded and escorted Daisy out.

OUTSIDE

Daisy stopped at Nick's truck.

"See ya in the morning Bro." Daisy said hugging him.

"Ok. Lock the doors." Nick said shutting the truck door. He watched her drive off. He jumped a little when a hand landed on his arm. He turned to see Greg looking at him.

"Jumpy are we?" Greg asked smiling.

Nick nodded. "A little." He said.

Greg looked at him fully. "Ready to go?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded and walked towards the Truck. Greg watched him quietly the whole shift. Nick was never this jumpy. Well there was the whole Nigel Crane incident. But even he was a little jumpy then. Nick never mentioned the name much.

**NOV-13-2004 NOON**

CSI LAB

Greg walked into the break room to find Nick sitting at the table. Greg had changed his clothes and was ready to head home. He stepped up behind the chair Nick was sitting in.

"You coming home?" Greg asked quietly. Nick looked up at him. Greg seen the exhaustion the pain in his eyes.

"Nick come on let's go home. Sleep for a while." Greg said.

Nick shook his head. "There's a kid that needs to be found." Nick said sitting up straighter.

Greg watched him. "And he will be found. But you ain't gonna do him no good if you're passed out from exhaustion." Greg said.

Nick closed his eyes. "Greg." Nick said wearily.

"What?" Greg asked. Nick looked back at him and Greg finally seen the unshed tears.

"How old is he Nick?" Greg asked.

Nick closed his eyes again. "10." Nick said quietly.

Greg sighed and sat down beside Nick. "Alright. Call me when you're ready to come home. I'll come get you." Greg said brushing his hand over Nick's back. Nick nodded. Greg got up.

"Greg?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "Thanks for understanding." Nick said.

Greg smiled down at him. "What's friends for." Greg asked. Nick smiled. Greg smiled back at him and squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

NICK/GREG'S HOUSE

Greg had been home a good hour when Daisy came out of the guest room.

"Oh didn't here you come in." Daisy said sitting down in the chair.

Greg smiled at her. "Figured you were napping so i was quiet." Greg said flipping the channel on the tv.

Daisy looked at him. "Where's Nick?" Daisy asked.

Greg looked at her. "He stayed. The arson case we got had a missing kid. 10 year old boy. Nick wanted to stay and help find." Greg said.

Daisy nodded. "He takes all these cases hard. Especially ones with kids in them." Daisy said.

Greg nodded. "I know. Worries me sometimes." Greg said.

Daisy smiled. "He'll be ok. Just gotta give him some time." Daisy said.

Greg nodded. "If you hear the phone could you wake me. It might be him needing a ride home." Greg said standing up.

Daisy nodded. "Sure. Have a good nap." Daisy said to his retreating form.

CSI LAB 6: PM

Catherine smiled at the results in her hand. She was startled to see Nick sitting on the couch looking over some results him self.

"You're early." Catherine said. Nick looked up and she saw the pain behind his eyes.

"Oh Nicky." Catherine said sitting down beside him.

"What?" He asked.

Catherine smiled. "You go home yet?" Catherine asked.

Nick shook his head. "Was working with the PD to find the boy." Nick said.

Catherine looked at him. "Go home Nicky." Catherine said.

Nick shook his head. "Gonna find this kid first." Nick said.

Catherine looked down. "Ok." She said getting up.

"At least go take a walk and clear your head." Catherine said.

Nick nodded. "Think i will. I'll be back in a few minutes." Catherine nodded at him.

ROOF TOP,

Nick stepped out and took a deep breath. He needed this. Catherine was right he needs to go home and sleep for a while. But not until he finds this kid. Nick was just getting his head back on straight when he felt something click near his ear.

"Don't move." The voice said.

Nick closed his eyes. "Hey we can talk this out. What do you want?" Nick asked calmly swallowing hard.

"I want you to call off the search for the boy." The voice said.

Nick shook his head. "Can't do that." Nick said. He heard the gun shot and felt the pain hit his leg when he crumpled he could only think of one thing.

"Greg." He said softly.

"Now you gonna call off the search?" The voice asked. Nick closed his eyes to the pain.

"We can't." Nick said determined.

The voice laughed. "Well then i guess the other leg gets shot." The voice said. Nick was thinking hard when the shot rang out and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ok i'll call it off." Nick said grimacing when his arm was moved a little.

"Good to hear. Oh and by the way bye." When he said that Nick noticed a pipe in his hand land in his ribs. And then the figure was gone. Nick just fell on his side and laid there until the pain took him to unconsciousness.

INSIDE THE LAB

Catherine and Grissom were in Grissom's office when they heard the shot.

"What was that?" Catherine asked. Grissom got up and walked out of the office down to the break room where Sara and Warrick were looking around worried.

"Anyone hear a gun shot?" Catherine asked.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah sounded like it came from the roof." Warrick said.

Catherine paled. "Oh no. Nick went up there to get some air." She said.

With that they all dashed for the roof exit. Catherine burst through the door to see an unconscious Nick laying next to the wall.

"NICK!" Catherine yelled as she ran to him.

Warrick pulled his cell out. "Yeah I need an ambulance to the roof of the CSI LAB Building." He said and then shut his phone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 5

**NOV- 12TH 2004 11: PM**

**CSI ROOF TOP**

Catherine was squatting beside a really shaky Nick putting pressure on the wounds. "Nicky listen to me. Listen you were shot twice once in the shoulder and another in the leg. Can you tell me if anything else hurts?" Grissom asked.

Nick nodded. "He hit me with that pipe in the ribs." Nick said trying to stop the shaking.

Warrick came over. 'Hey Buddy it's ok. I'm gonna lay this jacket over you and it'll keep you warm." Warrick said. Nick was breathing shallowly when the paramedics came up. 'Where's our vic?" One asked. Warrick waved them over and told em what happened.

"Ok we need room to work." They said. Grissom Catherine Warrick and Sara all stood back and watched em rip Nick's clothes off and get vitals. No one was prepared for this.

Warrick nudged Catherine. "Someone needs to call Greg." Warrick said.

Catherine nodded. "I'll call him." Catherine said watching as they pulled the Gurney up and wheel Nick by them.

Catherine walked by the Gurney. "Nicky I'll call Greg and let him and your sister know to come to Desert palm." Catherine said taking his hand.

Nick closed his eyes. "Tell him I love him." Nick said losing his battle with the blackness taking him over. Catherine heard one of the men say.

I LOST HIS PULSE." He yelled. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion as they shocked him back to life.

"We got his pulse back. We need to get him to the hospital. NOW!" One of the medics said. The team watched as they wheeled Nick through the roof door and out of site.

**NICK AND GREG'S HOUSE**

Greg was laid out on the bed when the house phone went off. He moaned and said something incoherent. When he heard Daisy scream and then something drop and he ran into the living room. "Daisy what is it?" Greg said. Daisy was on the floor rocking back and forth. When she looked up Greg seen tears running down her face. Greg took the phone from her clenched hand and heard Catherine.

"Cath wait it's me. What's going on?" Greg asked.

"Greg Nick was shot. We need you to bring his sister down to Desert Palms. I'll fill you in when you get here." Catherine said.

Greg nodded numbly. "Ok. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Catherine is he ok?" Greg asked dreading the answer.

"They're working on him now." Catherine said.

Greg nodded. "Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes." Greg said hanging his phone up and wrapping his arm around Daisy.

"Come on let's go and see how he's doing." Greg said helping her to stand and moved to his truck.

**DESERT PALM**

Catherine Warrick Grissom Sara and Brass were all sitting in the waiting room when Greg and Daisy came through the door. "Where is he?" Greg asked.

Catherine held her hand up. ""He's in surgery. They just took him in. Surgery should last about 3 hours from what doctors said." Catherine said.

Greg nodded and looked at Daisy who was standing behind him. "Come on you need to sit down and relax." Greg said and helped her sit down in a chair.

Catherine sat down beside her. "So how long you in town for?" Catherine asked.

"Um I guess longer seeing as my brother is gonna be out of commission." Daisy said.

Sara smiled sportively. "When is your due date?" Sara asked.

Daisy smiled. "February - 18th ." Daisy said. Greg smirked and sat down a little farther down and rested his head in his hands. When he sighed he felt someone rub his back he looked to see Warrick.

"Nick will make it." Warrick said.

Greg smiled. "Sure he will." Greg said.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Greg asked finally.

Warrick sighed. "Nick was up on the roof. And I guess our suspect came up there and threatened him. He was shot in the shoulder above the heart and in the left thigh. Not to mention the guy picked up a pipe and hit him with it. Why not just shoot him again?" Warrick asked pondering the situation.

Grissom shrugged. "He couldn't risk us hearing another gunshot wound. So he used the only available piece to hurt him." Grissom said.

Greg bowed his head. "He wanted to stay and find that kid." Greg said.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah he did. Nick's always been this way." Catherine said.

"I remember when we worked this child's death case. The boys mother and therapist decided it would be a good idea to do a rebirth." Catherine said.

Daisy looked at her confused. "A rebirth? What pray tell is that?" Daisy asked.

Catherine smirked. "The therapist puts the boy in a blanket and the mother and Therapist held the blanket and made him push out of it. Like when a woman gives birth. Any ways at first we thought the therapist were doing it. Or the therapist was making him have sex with her. Nick worked so hard that I had to call him on it." Catherine said.

Daisy looked down at her hands. "He tell you?" Daisy asked barely above a whisper.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah he did. Swore me to secrecy." Catherine said. Sara Brass Warrick Grissom and Greg all looked at them.

"What's the secret?" Sara asked.

Daisy closed her eyes. "When Nick was 9 I was 12 our father's cousin got married for the 12th or so time. Well because there were so many kids they cut the age limit to 12." Daisy said closing her eyes remembering Nick's face when she came home.

"We found a baby sitter that was nice. Jared the oldest of us kids. His friends girlfriend offered. Melinda was her name. Any ways we got home and Nick was in his bed. Mom and Dad decided to go to bed. So I went into his room. It was a known fact around our house. If Nick wanted to tell someone something. He would tell me. Well when I went into his room I sat on the bed and pulled him into hug. I asked him what the matter was and he told me that Melinda had forced him to do stuff. He told me she told him to take his clothes off. And where she touched him he had to touch her in the same exact spots." Daisy said through a numb voice. Remembering that was like remembering the guy in senior year trying to hurt her.

"I told him I would tell mama and Daddy. "

Warrick who was quiet like the rest of the bunch found his voice. "Did they file charge?" He asked.

Daisy shook her head. "No. Told me I was lying. That Melinda had said Nick was misbehaving and she punished him how she seen fit." Daisy said a little bitterly.

Sara gasped. 'My god. How could parents do that to their child?" She asked.

Daisy shrugged. "Me and Nick relied on each other in school. When we were in high school. He was a freshman I was a senior. This guy I was dating was on the football team. He was telling everyone about how he was hoping to score with me. Well Nick was listening on the other side of the locker room. He told me the next day and told me if I needed him to just come find him." Daisy said. Everyone smiled.

"That Friday night was the football game and I went to cheer him on. Dexter I believe the guys name was came up and tried to push me into doing something. When I wouldn't and told him I heard about what he said he slapped me. It was like out of nowhere Nick was there. He and his friend Matt pulled him off of me and Nick slammed him into the wall. Told him to get lost and if he ever seen him near me. Well Nick threatened him." Daisy said. Everyone smiled.

"Nicky is that kind of guy. He helped a girl named Kristy Hopkins. She was a known prostitute and Nick helped her better her life. Well he saved her one night and the next morning she was found dead." Catherine said.

"It tore Nick up inside. Said that she was going to school. And it turned out that she was recruiting women to be in her business." Catherine said. Daisy smiled and noticed a Doctor coming their way.

"Nick Stokes Family?" He asked. Everyone stood.

"I'm Doctor Merner. I worked on Nick in the OR. I have to say it was touch and go. We lost him on the table about 3 times just working in the shoulder area. We fixed the shoulder. With some therapy he should be able to come out of the sling and brace in about a month or so. We wanna wait on the leg and let the swelling go down before we operate on it see how bad the damage is. To much swelling for us to x-ray it. Any questions?" He asked.

"Can we see him?" Daisy asked.

"He's in the recovery ward right now. So probably in an hour maybe more. Bearing no complications he'll likely be moved to a regular room in the morning." He said. Everyone nodded.

"Um Doctor he was beat with a pipe in the side. What about that injury. No one told us when they informed us he was going into surgery." Sara said.

Dr. Merner nodded. "The ribs are just really bruised. Nothing that some ice and an ACE bandage won't cure. And we'll wrap em for him in a while. If there are no further questions I'm gonna check on him." Dr. Merner said leaving the room. Daisy sank back into the chair she was sitting in and smiled softly.

Greg walked over and sat down beside her. "Still want us to raise this kid?" He asked softly. Daisy laughed. "Nick was right. You can make anyone laugh." Daisy said. Greg smiled and everyone joined them in the laughter.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**NOV - 13TH -2004 8: AM**

**DESERT PALM HOSPITAL**

Greg had walked through the hospital entrance and went to the receptionist desk. "Can I help you?" Asked a nurse that looked to be in her 20's.

"Yes I'm looking for Nick Stokes room." Greg said.

She looked at her charts. "He's in ICU still. Are you family?" She asked.

Greg closed his eyes. "No. Sorry is there a list of people who can see him?" Greg asked.

She nodded. "I have a Daisy Stokes. Greg Sanders and Catherine Willows. Are you Greg Sanders?" She asked.

Greg nodded handing her his ID. "Yes Ma'am."

She smiled. 'Come with me. I'll show you to the ICU nurse's station." She said.

**4th FLOOR ICU NURSE'S STATION**

Greg was stopped at a desk and the nurse smiled. "Gerald will help you here." She said. Greg nodded his thanks.

Gerald being a big black guy stepped up. "Hi can I help you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nick Stokes. Is he allowed visitors?" Greg asked.

He nodded. "I was just in there. Wanna follow me. Don't be alarmed by all the monitors. He's doing better than expected." Gerald said. Gerald stepped into a room where a sleeping Nick laid out on the bed. His left arm was in a sling. His left leg was in a cast from his thigh to just over his knee.

"Has he woken up?" Greg asked.

Gerald nodded. "Woke up about an hour ago. But we gave him some pain medication and he's dozing right now." Gerald said.

"I'll be his nurse til about noon. Then we change shifts." He said. Greg nodded His thanks.

"How do I go about putting a couple of people on the list to see him?" He asked.

Gerald took out his pad. "Tell me and tell the receptionist. What are the names." He asked.

"Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown. They're friends of ours." Greg said.

Gerald smiled. "Sure. I'll come back and check on him in a while ." Gerald said leaving the cubicle. Greg walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Hey Babe." Greg said quietly taking Nick's good hand in his.

"You trying to scare me?" Greg asked.

"Daisy told us a couple of stories about how you saved her from a bully in high school." Greg said. Greg heard something at the door he turned to see Daisy standing there a tear sliding down her cheek.

"He also saved me from a lot of brotherly beatings." Daisy said pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and laid her hand on Nick's lower leg.

"Come on Lil brother open your eyes and let us know we aren't just talking to a shell." Daisy said.

Greg smiled. "I think the pain medication they gave him before we got here is working." Greg said.

Just then Greg felt the hand he was holding squeeze his hand. "Nicky you waking up?" Greg asked. Nick turned his head and his left hand tensed.

"Daisy could you go get the nurse?" Greg asked. Daisy left the room and Greg stood up watching Nick as his eyes slowly opened.

"G Greg?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled. "It's me babe. Daisy went to get the nurse." Greg said.

"I'm s sorry." Nick said.

Greg was confused. "What for?" Greg asked.

"N not calling you. I j just needed s some air." Nick said in a shaky breath.

Greg smiled. "It's ok. Do you remember what happened?" Greg asked. Nick laid there trying to think when he started to panic.

"Hey it's ok. If you don't remember it's ok." Greg said reassuringly.

Just then Gerald and Daisy came back in. "Mr. Stokes how you feeling?" Gerald asked.

Nick looked at him and nodded. "Thirsty." He said.

Gerald nodded. ""There's a pitcher behind you there." He said to Greg. Greg let go of Nick's hand and filled the pitcher and touched the straw to his lips. Nick sipped the liquid.

"Mr. Stokes do you know where you're at?" Gerald asked.

Nick nodded which sent pain down his whole body. "Yes. Desert Palm hospital." Nick said.

Gerald nodded. "Good. I'm gonna check you're wounds out. Ok?" Gerald asked. Nick nodded slightly tightening his hold on Greg's hand.

Gerald noticed and smirked. "He has to leave for us to do that." Gerald said.

Nick shook his head. "No." Nick said. Greg and Daisy shared a small smile at how child like Nick was acting.

"Nicky look at me. I'll wait right out in the hall until they're done. Then I'll come back. Ok?" Greg said rubbing the sweat from Nick's fore head.

Nick only nodded slightly. "K. Coming back?" Nick asked meekly.

Greg smiled. "Yes. You need those wounds tended to." Greg said straightening up and letting go of Nick's hand and ushering Daisy out of the room.

Daisy sighed,. "He hates hospitals." Daisy said.

Greg nodded. "When Nigel Crane through him out the window it took 2 sedatives to get him to relax enough for them to be able to do a scan of his ribs." Greg said.

Daisy smirked. "He has someone else to hold on to now." Daisy said.

Greg pulled her to him. "He still needs his family. He'll need em more than ever after that little one comes." Greg said hugging her.

Daisy closed her eyes. "Telling momma and Daddy about this won't be easy. Are you ready for that?" She asked.

Greg hugged her tighter. "Yes I am. Are you?" Greg asked.

Daisy nodded. "Been ready." Daisy said.

**8: PM**

**DESERT PALM ICU WARD**

Nick had been checked and now he was laying on the bed dozing in and out of sleep. Greg had told him he would come by before he went to work. Nick knew that this might break their relationship. Just then the curtain was pulled back and he seen Greg standing there looking mighty proud of himself. "Hey." Greg said coming over to the right side of the bed and taking Nick's hand.

"Hi. Thought you weren't coming til 10?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Visiting hours for ICU end at 9. Figured an hour with you would be better than nothing at all." Greg said.

Nick tried to pull himself up but the ribs that were damaged weren't letting him. Greg put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax there. You have 4 bruised ribs. So they're gonna be tender." Greg said keeping his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick leaned his head back and sighed. "Any idea when I'll be able to go home?" He asked.

Greg shook his head. "No. They want you to. I think be in a regular room first." Greg said.

"K. Daisy ok?" He asked.

Greg nodded. "Home resting. She was getting tired. Said she had to take some medicine." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "K. I guess this gets me out of going to Dallas with her." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "I don't think so." Greg said. "I got a question." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "K. What is it?" He asked.

Greg pulled a black box out of his pants pocket and opened it for Nick. "Will do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" Greg asked. Nick was about to answer when Catherine came in.

"Hey there." She said.

Catherine leaned over and hugged Nick carefully. "How you feeling tonight?" She asked.

Nick smiled. "Not to bad. Course that might be from the morphine they've been giving me." He said.

Catherine smirked. 'Well you gave us all quite a scare." Catherine said.

Nick just ducked his head. "I just needed air. The boys case was getting to me." Nick said.

Catherine smiled. "No one told you?" Catherine asked.

Nick shook his head. "No. Told me what?" He asked.

"The boy was found this morning. He's in a regular room just some cuts and bruises." She said.

Nick laid his head back sighing in relief. "Thank you lord." He said with emotion in his voice.

Catherine smiled. "Well I better go and see if Warrick needs a ride into work. Greg I'll see you in a while. Nicky when you get into a regular room I'll bring Lindsay by to see you. She's worried about you." Catherine said.

Nick smiled. "Please bring her by. I would love to see her." Nick said. Lindsay Willows was Nick's good little friend. When him and Greg had started going together it was Lindsay's idea for them to tell everyone by doing it at breakfast. And when the house was bought Lindsay suggested they have a pool party. And if they both had a day or 2 off they had Catherine bring her by and she would stay with them and they all 3 enjoy the pool.

"Alright you get some rest." Catherine said hugging Nick carefully.

Greg smiled when she hugged him. "See you in a while. And I want details." She said.

Greg looked at her shocked. "You knew?" He asked.

She nodded. "I did. I'm a CSI Greg. See you later." She said leaving the room. Nick let his head fall back and Greg seen the tear roll down his cheek.

"You ok?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "I'm just glad the kid is ok." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Alright well visiting hours are about over. So I'm gonna get out of here." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "Sounds good. See you in the morning?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded. "I'll be here. Maybe they'll move you by then." Greg said leaning over Nick to adjust the sling Nick had almost twisted around.

"I love you." Nick said.

Greg smiled faintly and touched their foreheads together. "I love you too. So much." Greg said closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"I need to go and get to work." Greg said getting up off the bed. Nick closed his eyes and listened to the curtain being pulled back as Greg left the cubicle.

TBC


End file.
